Our studies have concerned the metabolic errors of glutathione synthesis and degradation (glutathionuria, glutathione synthase deficiency and gamma glutamyl-cysteine synthase deficiency), glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase deficiency in which the capacity for glutathione reduction is decreased, cystinosis, homocystinuria, phenylketonuria, non-ketotic hyperglycinemia, galactosemia and adrenal leukodystrophy. We have been interested in the development of newer forms of treatment and diagnosis for a number of these metabolic disorders and in understanding the mechanisms of disease production and related normal processes. A number of specific treatments are under investigation. Investigations have also been undertaken to explore the possibility of transferring human genetic material into mouse cells with the use of lipochromosomes. Some studies of the growth and metabolism of cultured amniotic fluid cells also has been undertaken in attempts to improve techniques for prenatal diagnosis. Animal models of human genetic diseases are also investigated.